Unexpected
by JustAnotherAmateur
Summary: Everyone is repeating their 7th year because of the war, and Draco seems a little left out. Hermione takes it upon herself to sort it. Written for xSeverusxCrookshanksx "How Did Your Favourite Pairing Get Together" Challenge, details inside. Review!


**Written for xSeverusxCrookshanksx "How Did Your Favourite Pairing Get Together" Challenge**

**Draco/Hermione**

**-No slash/femslash**

**-Rating must be 'T' or under**

**-Must have at least 1 kiss**

**-1000 words or more**

It was unexpected, I can tell you that much. I mean, our darling ferret was hardly my favourite person in the world. In fact, I think it's highly possible, that he was my least favourite. Except for Umbridge. But he was definitely a close second!

Now I'm not a petty person. I wouldn't hate someone because they borrowed a quill and forgot to give it back, or dog-eared my copy of Hogwarts: A History. But Draco Malfoy was foul. With his superior manner and his greasy hair, it's a wonder he had any friends at all. Although, I personally wouldn't class them as friends. More like... Minion... Followers... Cohorts. The fact that every third sentence out of his mouth was "I hate mudbloods," didn't really help either.

After the war though, something changed. Draco changed. He lost his superior manner; and with good reason too. He was quiet. He kept to himself. It seemed as though all his friends deserted him. With his father in Azkaban, his Aunt Bellatrix dead, and his mother nowhere to be found; he really was alone in the world. And I felt sorry for him. I know I shouldn't have. I know he wouldn't have held any sympathy for me had the roles been reversed, but I couldn't help it. The boy looked so broken.

It became truly painful to watch him eat alone in the Great Hall, with everyone sitting as far away as they possibly could. The hurt was unbearably visible in his eyes when he approached his old friends and they acted as if he wasn't there, as is he wasn't a real person with feelings. When I saw him being pushed around by Crabbe and Goyle, his 'best friends' , and doing nothing to even try to protect himself, I made my decision.

I will admit, my fellow Gryffindors weren't quite as willing to welcome Draco into our inner circle, although none of them protested vehemently. They too had noticed the change in Draco's behaviour, in his attitude. I'm not sure any of them felt as I did for him. I knew what it was like to be an outsider. And, while I knew I wasn't the only muggle-born in the school, not even in our house, I was definitely the one that received the most abuse/recognition because of it. And I can admit that most of this was Draco's fault. I'm not deluded. I just suppose, I couldn't stand seeing anyone so... Defeated.

So I approached him. We were all repeating our seventh year, because of the war, and our class schedules were the same as they had been. Because of this, the Gryffindors still had Potions with the Slytherin house. We had just finished preparing a headache-relieving potion, when I made my move. He was alone, as usual.

"Hi Draco," I said in an overly cheerful voice. The poor boy looked shocked, as if he's just come face to face with Fluffy the guard dog, and frankly I don't blame him. I don't know what he must have thought when I walked up to him.

"Erm, hi, Hermione," he stuttered. Poor bloke.

"Somy friends and I,"I motioned to the group of Gryffindors huddled by the door, "were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us." I got straight to the point, leaving out the reason we were inviting him, which was that we felt sorry for him.

"You want me, to eat lunch with you?" The surprise was evident in his voice, which I expected.

"Yeah."

"What about the others? They can hardly want me at the Gryffindor table. And you. How could you stand to be around me?"

I felt a rush of warmth towards Draco, hating the self-loathing tone he used.

"The past is the past Draco. Everyone deserves a second chance. And if you're awful again, you know I'll punch you in the nose. I've done it before and I'd do it again." I got a little chuckle and a nod of agreement at that, and tried not to let my face show the unusual amount of pride I felt for that.

"So you'll come?"

" I... I guess so."

"Great! Come on then!"

So we left the potions room, chatting easily together, as if we'd been friends since first year and I must say, it wasn't an unpleasant experience. Turns out -brace yourselves- Draco Malfoy was actually a pretty decent guy. At lunch, he was charming, polite and funny. He got on with everyone, even if a few outside my inner circle were wary at first.

And that's how it continued for a few months. He would sit with us at meals, we would walk to class together and he even started carrying my books. He was in full gentleman mode, saving me a seat, holding the door for me. It was quite cute really.

I didn't take any notice really till 2 months before school ended. We would have proper conversations. He told me about his dad, how he missed his mother. He said he regretted all his choices, but they weren't really his choices. He explained that he did what his father said because... Well... Let's just say the Malfoys knew their way around the Cruciatus curse, and Draco was no stranger to it. We were close friends. Really close.

Then he kissed me. Out of the blue. No warning whatsoever! We were discussing how many beetle legs were required for the wart removal potion (7) when he just leaned over and kissed me. And I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I can't say pushed him away. I can't say I regret it. But what I can say is this: I love Draco Malfoy. Until recently I despised him, and he me. But I love him. He loves me.

You know that old muggle saying? 'There is a thin line between love and hate'? Well it's definitely true in my experience.

I've crossed it and I'm never going back.


End file.
